


Hard Banana: One

by GarcysFlereal



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, F/M, OOC?, Weird, hard banana, maybe humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/pseuds/GarcysFlereal
Summary: Garcia Flynn brings Lucy Preston a banana for breakfast.





	Hard Banana: One

Lucy Preston is thirsty. Not literally thirsty like a glass of water would satisfy her needs, no, she is thirsty for the man whose room she has been sleeping in for weeks now: Garcia Flynn. For two weeks that man was the perfect gentleman. For two weeks he let her sleep in his bed while he slept in that damn worn-out armchair across the room. This past week though has been different. She finally managed to convince him to sit next to her on his bed as they stayed up talking all night long, and when she finally was tired enough to lay down in his bed, he got up and she took hold of his hand and asked him to sleep next to her. It was innocent, of course, Garcia Flynn was the perfect gentleman. He even apologized for waking up that first morning with his arm wrapped snuggly around her waist. She had been awake for hours gently rubbing her fingers over his knuckles wondering what this all meant.

But last night something happened that she can’t stop thinking about. He fell asleep with his arm wrapped around her, and she turned to face him because she wanted to be in a more comfortable position, and as she turned around in the bed he moved and his hand wound up cupping her breast, underneath her shirt, and she had removed her bra and thrown it to the floor as she has done every night this week. She held her breath and in his sleep he gently squeezed her breast and that shot heat straight to her centre. And then he moaned her name, “Loocy…” and licked his lips in his sleep.

All of her suspicions were confirmed. He was dreaming of her, and not some innocent dream, but a naughty, naughty dream. Lucy smiled and laid there next to him as his breathing got heavy and his hand continued to fondle her. She felt guilty at first for not waking him up (perhaps she should have), but his face was so soft in the moonlight that shone into his room. Whatever was going on in his dream gave him peace and she smiled when a smile formed on his face. He was dreaming of her. She never knew how much she wanted him to have feelings for her, to want her in this way, until last night, and it struck her hard that she feels the same way.

He might have been a dumpster fire last year when she was chasing him through time, but since he moved into the bunker he has become her best friend and the only one she can trust. She suspects that he has fallen in love with her and wonders if, and when he’ll tell her.

So anyway, he was dreaming of her and it was getting interesting. His thumb started stroking her nipple, and she had to bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from moaning. She moved closer to him, tucking her head just below his shoulder which prompted him to nuzzle his cheek against the top of her head. His lower body shifted, and she felt his erection rub against her leg. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She thought maybe she should wake him up with a kiss but decided against it because she doesn’t think she is ready to have a discussion about what exactly is going on between them. Not yet anyway.

He started panting and a low growl came from deep in his throat and just as she felt wetness seep through his boxer briefs, he moved to wrap his leg around hers, his erection resting on her thigh. She closed her eyes and though to herself that she really must wake him up then she heard him take a short breath from his nose and she immediately closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, he had woken up.

His body stopped all movement as he realized his hand was holding onto her bare breast and he had laid half his body on top of hers. She heard him say “shit” under his breath as he realized that he was rock hard and pre-cum was seeping out of him. He quietly got up and left the room. Lucy laid in bed still for a few seconds before lifting her knees up and covering her face with her hands and laughing to herself. Laughing not because this was funny, but at how it made her feel. It made her feel good to know that Garcia Flynn wanted her, like really, really wanted her in the way that a man wants to be with a woman he loves (does he love her?). It made her feel good, it made her feel wanted, and appreciated, beautiful even because Garcia Flynn is not a man who easily lets anyone get close to him yet… he lets her know him in the most intimate ways. He’s let her touch his scars as he told her the story behind each one, they’ve both caressed each other’s arms as they laid together talking about life late at night. She’s seen him cry just as he’s seen her.

In just three short weeks she went from wanting to trust him and believing that he can be trusted to confiding in him her secrets. That was the most arousing thing about Garcia Flynn. Sure, he’s an extremely good-looking man, but looks are only skin deep. There has to be so much more below the surface to get her to feel the way she does about him now. She puts her thoughts on pause and ponders… _am I in love with him too?_

The idea of falling in love with him in such a short time seems bizarre, but three weeks ago she did tell him that it was kind of insane that of all the people here that he is the easiest to talk to. That has to count towards something, right?

As she lay in his bed attempting to calm herself down over him having a sex dream about her, she her a low moan come from the bathroom, it was him, he was moaning in the bathroom in the middle of the night. She wonders how often he’s done this and without giving it much thought Lucy got out of bed and quietly wandered down the hallway, wearing only her white panties and navy-blue t-shirt. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, this was voyeuristic and something she wouldn’t normally do, but she needed to know… when he was awake would he say her name, or would he be thinking of the wife that he lost? It didn’t take long for her to learn that even awake Garcia Flynn desired her.

She returned to his room and crawled back in bed and gave thought to whether or not she had time to touch herself and attain an orgasm before he returned, so she didn’t, but dear God was she wet for him. Her heart was still beating hard in her chest when he returned to the room and crawled back in bed with her. He still thought she was asleep and he carefully pulled the blanket back up over the top of them. He settled back into bed and curled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist again. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look back at him and asked if everything was ok. He told her that he thought he heard a noise and went to check it out and all was clear.

He fell asleep not too long after that while she remained awake the rest of the night, her mind racing with thoughts about him, her, him and her, and how she is going to deal with her feelings and his feelings for her. She decided, just as the sun started to rise, that she wanted him. She wanted him sexually. It felt like these past few weeks had been one long drawn-out act of foreplay of both intellect and of the body. They stimulate each other in more ways than one, and gosh darn it she’s ready to discover him in the physical.

She stands alone in his room now wondering why she still calls it “his room” when more of her personal belongings have made their home on his shelves, drawers, and lockers. She looks at the shelves they installed on the wall yesterday, they’re already filled with books that they’ve been hoarding since he got here. She still hasn’t gotten dressed. She’s still in just her white panties and navy-blue t-shirt, and her bra still lies on the floor by the bed.

This feels like home.

How some old Delta Force bunker could feel like home baffles her mind, but it does. Or is it Garcia Flynn that feels like home? And speak of the Devil, she hears the door open and Garcia clears his throat, surprised to see Lucy standing in the middle of his room in just her underwear and t-shirt. On all the other days she made sure that if she had undressed the night before that she was dressed before he’d return to the room (usually with two cups of coffee). Lucy looks at him and smiles. He’s wearing a navy-blue t-shirt as well and his cargo pants, he’s barefoot (she mentally fans herself).

Lucy is overwhelmed with the urge to just jump up into his arms and kiss him (and do other naughty things to him), but she doesn’t, no, she just keeps smiling at him and he smiles back at her and it warms her heart. That smile has probably broken hearts the world over.

“I brought you a banana.” He says and holds the fruit out to her and winks. “Thought you might be hungry.”

Yep! That does it. The wink is the one thing she cannot resist right now. She quickly looks over his shoulder to ensure that the door to the room is closed, it is.

Lucy rushes to Garcia and immediately works at the button and zipper of his pants as she pulls him across the room, but not toward the bed as you would expect, nope! She’s leading him over to a step stool that she used yesterday to help him install another bookshelf on the wall of his room. She steps up on it so she can easily wrap her arm around him and kiss his neck.

“Lucy!” Garcia’s eyes are wide she drops his cargo pants around his ankles.

“Mmmmm… Garcia…” Lucy moans in his ear and nibbles on his ear lobe.

Geez! Did she just say his first name for the first time?! Holy shit! Holy moly! Holy shit cows! This is happening! Is this really happening?! Lucy’s hand caresses his ass over the top of his grey boxer briefs. He lets out a soft chuckle at the ticklish sensation.

Lucy stops kissing his neck and looks down at his package. “Everything is kept so tight… so… in place…” She winks at him, licking her lips.

“Lucy…” He’s not entirely certain this is the right thing to do so soon. It hasn’t even been a month since she first came to his room with vodka. “Maybe it’s too soon…”

“I can assure you, it’s not.”

“But, Lucy-”

“I want you.” She purrs into his ear and licks his ear lobe.

Oh, dear God! He closes his eyes as her hand takes hold of _his_ banana. Her grip is firm. Perfectly fucking firm and she’s slowly moving her hand along his shaft, her fingertips gently teasing his balls.

“Lucy… please…”

She stops stroking him and looks him in the eyes.

“Please more or please…?” She raises an eyebrow.

He looks at her with a blank expression on his face. He wants her. He’s wanted her in this way for too long, but he always imagined it would happen at night, lying in his bed, perhaps after a meaningful conversation, after declarations of love were confessed to one another. Not in the morning before either of them had a proper breakfast. Hell, the banana he brought her is still in his hand. He raises it up and they both look at it.

“I brought you a banana.” His voice cracks.

“You want me to eat your banana?”

Finally, she understands that this is about the fruit in his hands and not in his pants!

“Yes. Yes, eat my banana.”

“I hadn’t planned on having banana for breakfast, but if you insist.”

Lucy takes the banana out of his hand and starts peeling it very, very slowly, all the while staring him right in his beautiful green eyes. Once the edible fruit is exposed she inserts the banana into her mouth, wrapping her lips around its tip, she moans as she slowly bites into it, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Garcia runs his hand through his hair. He meant for her to eat it for breakfast, not eat it as a means to make him rock hard!

Her eyes open again, twinkling with mischief. She steps off the step stool and walks to his bed, knowing that every step she takes right now is being eyed by that beautiful giant of a man.

Garcia watches Lucy as she lies down in their, ermmm, his bed, suckling on the banana, dipping it in and out of her mouth as if she were giving it slow and tantalizing head. He feels his dick twitch as blood continues to rush to it, making it harder and harder for her. He steps toward her and trips on his pants that are still around his ankle, he catches himself by placing his hand on the desk next to him. He hears her giggle and looks to her and smiles, his face flushing red. He walks to the bed and sits on its edge and looks down at Lucy as she swallows another bite of the banana.

His heart races as he touches her leg just above her knee which causes her to smile. She turns onto her side and throws the rest of the banana in the wastebasket next to their, ermmm, his bed. He looks down and checks out her ass, sweet Jesus! Her panties aren’t just panties, that would’ve been too innocent, yep, she’s wearing a white thong, and she has the sweetest ass he ever saw. Courageously, he runs his hand up her outer thigh and touches her ass, Lucy remains on her side, enjoying his touch, surprised that he found it in him to touch her like this.

“That feels good.” She tells him as she rolls back onto her back, allowing his hand to naturally rest on her hip bone.

Then as if he has just woken from a dream, he removes his hand from her, much to her disappointment.

“Lucy, we can’t…”

“Can’t what?” She throws her legs over the bed and sits next to him. “We’re both consenting adults-”

“It’s not that, Lucy, it’s… how I feel for you… if this doesn’t mean anything then I don’t-”

“It means something…”

He looks at her with hope in his eyes, in the same way he looked at her that night in Texas in the car when she told him that her mother used to sing _I Wished on the Moon_ to her too, that look of hope in his eyes that she was actually wanting him to get to know her. She looks at him and places her hand on his bare thigh and looks down (he’s still hard, he’s hard and here he sits wanting to talk this out and make sure that if they do have sex that it isn’t meaningless!). She licks her lips and bites her lower lip.

“You told me that when I came to you in São Paolo that I looked good…”

He swallows hard.

“I know you wanted to say beautiful.” She pauses and looks him in the eye. “Look, I’m not blind. I know that you are attracted to me, and now you know that I’m attracted to you. We don’t have to confess love to each other to explore our feelings.” She shakes her head. “Sometimes words are hollow, they mean nothing, but… actions, the way you treat someone… those things mean more.”

It’s not lost on Garcia that her relationship with Wyatt just crossed her mind, and he knows that if something does go down between them that she will undeniably compare him to Wyatt (which he knows he’s up to the task), but he still feels that it’s too soon.

“It’s too soon, Lucy.” His voice betrays his own disappointment in his words.

“Is it?”

Lucy turns to him and runs her hand through his hair, she holds onto the back of his head and pulls him to her and kisses him. He closes his eyes and lets it happen. Her lips are soft against his and he opens his mouth to take a breath and her tongue slowly caresses his bottom lip, he opens his mouth wider and his tongue meets hers, carefully exploring each other, tasting one another, their desire for the other growing. Her hands pull gently on his hair as she inches closer to him. He places his hand on her waist, moving it to her lower back and he pulls her body into his. Her hands fall down his back and pull his shirt up over his head and throws it onto the floor. She pulls out of their kiss, panting, and places her hands on his shoulders and moves them onto his chest. Her fingers lightly caress his greying chest hair. She leans down and kisses his chest and lowers herself to her knees before him on the floor.  Her fingers hook inside the elastic band of his briefs, she looks up at him.

“Lift your hips, Garcia. I want to eat your _hard banana_.” She has a wicked smile on her face.

He does as she asks. He can barely breathe as Lucy slides his boxers off his body. His hard banana is right in front of her face. She smiles and takes hold of him and wraps her lips around its tip and twirls her tongue around and around and around. Garcia’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he leans back on his elbows on the bed, there’s no way he can fight this now, not with her hands stroking him up and down as her tongue does a number on the tip of his dick! Shit! She’s working on him as fast as he worked himself in the shower last night!

She moans loudly as she sucks on him, pushing his dick deeper into her throat. The sensation sends waves of pleasure through his body. In just minutes he is on the verge of exploding.

“I’m gonna come, Lucy…” He’s not sure if she wants him to shoot off into her mouth or not.

Lucy slowly removes him from her mouth and joins him on the bed. He moves to lie on top of her. He still hasn’t finished and wonders what she wants because he can’t not ejaculate now, he’s way past the point of no return. He fingers the fabric of her white thong, she is definitely wet for him. He hooks his fingers on her thong and doesn’t have to instruct her to lift her hips to help him remove them. After tossing the thong to the ground he returns his attention to her, dipping his fingers between her folds and stroking her slowly, causing her to spread her legs for him.

“How do you want it Lucy?”

“Mmmmmmmm…”

“Should I return the favor or…”

She opens her eyes and looks at him, reaching out and holding onto his jaw.

“I like my bananas hard, Garcia…” She tries not to laugh, still trying to crack jokes about the banana he brought her for breakfast.

He slowly traces out his name over her clit… G… A… R… she moans her approval… C… I… A… her hips buck against his hand as he covers her with his palm, she arches her back and pulls her t-shirt up over her own head, setting it down on the beside her on the bed. Garcia looks at her. Her skin is like porcelain, sprinkled with freckles where the sun has kissed her. Her breasts are small but full, and her nipples hard. He closes his eyes, unable to believe that this is happening. Is this just a dream, or is he wide awake? Sometimes even he didn’t know until the harsh sound of the Lifeboat’s alarm woke him from his dreams of Lucy. He takes hold of her knees and spreads her legs as she reaches for his hard, very, very hard banana.

“Lucy…”

She moans as he slowly enters her body.

“Lucy…”

His mouth devours her erect nipple as he begins to thrust inside her.

“Lucy…”

She wraps her legs around him and presses her heel into his lower back to push him deeper into her body.

“Lucy… Lucy…”

She cries out in sheer pleasure as he uses his fingertips to rub her clit.

“Lucy… wake up!”

Panting and breathing heavily, Lucy’s eyes pop open. It is nighttime. She is lying in Garcia’s bed, and he is gently shaking her shoulders.

“Lucy?”

Her heart is pounding in her chest and she feels wet between her legs. Oh. My. God. That was all a dream. She licks her lips and turns her head and looks at Garcia, he’s lying next to her, completely clothed and looking at her, concerned.

“Are you ok, Lucy?” He places a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You were breathing heavy, I thought you were crying.”

She swallows hard. Shit. Shit. Shit. That dream was very real. So real that she is shocked that it was just a dream! Suddenly, she’s overwhelmed with emotion and she knows that in her heart that she wants him. She has fallen in love with him.

“Shhhhh…” Garcia whispers into her ear.

He wraps his arms around her body, and pulls her into him, resting his forehead against hers. She reaches up and holds her hand on his face, her eyes gaze at his lips, and though she’s in tears over her realization of love for this man, she kisses him. She kisses him with such passion that he does not stop her. He kisses her back. His heart pounds in his chest, only hours earlier he was imagining this in the bathroom, he had come back to bed and she was still sound asleep and he held her in his arms, quietly speaking to her, confessing his feelings for her in Croatian (in case she woke and heard him, he didn’t want her to know the full extent of his feelings, no, his love for her just yet), and now she wakes, is in tears and is kissing him. In her sleep did his words convey his feelings for her? Subconsciously, did she understand what he confessed?

“Volim te…” His lips leave hers long enough for him to whisper to her that he loves her.

He rolls onto his back and pulls Lucy on top of him. She looks down at him adoringly and runs her hand through his hair and smiles.

“I want you, Garcia…”

His first name on her lips is music to his ears.

“I want your…” She bites her lower lip and can’t believe what she’s about to say. “… I want your hard banana.”

“My what?”

The expression on his face is priceless, perhaps _hard banana_ does not translate properly in Croatian. Lucy smiles at him as she runs her hand down his neck, across his chest, and in between his legs. She winks at him as she cups her hand over his hardening package.

“Your hard banana…”

Garcia smiles, he gets it now.

“But, Lucy… maybe it’s too soon…”

Lucy squeezes her eyes shut in frustration. She feels like she just had this conversation with him. He sits up and places his feet on the ground. Lucy lies back on the pillow and lets out a sigh. He wouldn’t be Garcia Flynn if she didn’t have to go through this with him again in reality. She sits up and throws her legs over the side of the bed too. She looks over at him, he’s wearing his light grey sweatpants and a navy-blue t-shirt that matches her own. She takes a breath and is about to say something when he starts instead.

“Lucy, we can’t…”

“Can’t what?” She smiles at him, this is all too familiar. “We’re both consenting adults-”

“It’s not that, Lucy, it’s… how I feel for you… if this doesn’t mean anything then I don’t-”

“It means something…”

He turns his head to look into her eyes, she sees how determined he is to not screw up what he’s worked so hard to have with her. She sees that if all they were for the rest of their lives was friends that he would be content. She inches closer to him and leans into him, her breath on his ear and whispers.

“I love you too.”


End file.
